In need of tea
by Mystrothedefender
Summary: Scarecrow seeks help from Hatter, and the mad man is all too happy to help.


**My first Jon/Jervis story, and a short one at that.**

**Hope you like. Please review!**

Jon gasped gently as he made his way to Jervis's room, feeling himself burning with pain as he stumbled to the door.

He pushed the door, it was heavy, iron, delightfully cold underneath Jon's pained fingers. He let out small juddered breaths as he walked into the yellow and blue painted room.

"J-Jervis," he whimpered weakly. Hatter jerked his head upwards, seeing the intruder to his home.

"Jon? Are you alright…? Would you like some tea? You look a little, uh, red," Jervis said, getting up from his seat at the table, tottering the few steps to Jon's side.

Jon stood, teetering on the edge of consciousness, "Yes. I need help." He let out a small whimper of pain as Jervis took his hand, leading the tall man to a chair, sitting him neatly down at the table.

"Y-you need a prostaglandin inhibitor. Something to release endorphins, make you into a happy little hare. Tea, drink some tea and I'll get you some ice. I can't have my darling mouse in this sorry state. Now tell me, what happened?"

Jon shifted in discomfort, pain erupting on his skin as he moved, "Bust pipe; boiling water and steam, all over my hand, and my leg. You're closest… so I came here."

Jervis nodded, pouring a small cup of tea and walking over to the large fridge-freezer in the corner. "I'd much rather you were in my hand's than some irresponsible…" his words seemed to fail him as he turned back to the other man. "Take your trousers off, good little mouse, and roll up your sleeves, contact with the fabric will aggravate your condition. We'll soon have you feeling as perfect as Alice!"

"At this moment I would give anything to feel as perfect as Alice…" Jon said through grunts of pain as he pushed his trousers from him, and sat on the chair, lifting his burned leg in the air.

Jervis crouched beside him, examining the red skin, "Oh, darling, this is nothing. You're lucky the queen didn't cut of your head…"

Jon let out a loud hiss as Jervis pressed the ice packet against Jon's skin, Jervis let out a tiny chuckle, "Hush, you sound like an angry kettle."

"It hurts!" Jon squeaked, digging his nails into his palms.

"Hold this against your burned hand," Jervis instructed, handing Jon a small packet of ice, "and drink your tea."

Jon rested the ice bag against the back of his hand, holding his cup to his lips and drinking the warm sweet liquid, feeling Jervis begin to massage the bag of ice into the more seriously burned areas of his leg, cooing gently to the inflamed limb "Poor little thing, going and getting himself hurt…"

"…It doesn't hurt that much. It's not worth pawing at like that," Jon said, feeling himself becoming a little uncomfortable under Jervis' caressing hand.

Jervis rolled his eyes, "Carrying on like Tweedle-dee and Tweedle-dum, one second you're moaning it hurts and the next you want me away. Well it's too late for that, I'm treating you…"

He got to his feet and stumbled to the medicine cabinet, taking out a pot of aloe-vera burn cream, "I always keep a pot of this… burns happen all too often in my profession. It'll help, I swear on the roses it will."

Jon flinched as he removed the bag of ice from himself, "Ok. I trust you, no need to swear on plants."

Jervis smiled as he walked back to Jon's side, kneeling by him and scooping a handful of gloop onto the afflicted leg, "There're not just any plants, dear, they're roses, and they are almost as pretty as you."

Jon narrowed his eyes, "Alright, I get your point…" he said, taking the pot from his friend and slathering some of the greenish white paste on his burned hand.

Jervis stuck his tongue out slightly as he rubbed the gel into the skin on Jon's shin, slowly working down from his knee to his toes, Jon let out a small titter as Jervis rubbed the cream in between Jon's long toes, his feet were massive, like flippers, it was fantastically weird.

"Jervis!" Jon squealed with a squirm as the man poked one of the more ticklish areas of his foot.

Jervis let out a hummed chuckle, "…ok, all done. You need a nice nights rest, and reapplication in the morning… ok?"

Jon nodded, "Ok."

Jervis raised himself to his feet, taking Jon by the un-injured hand and helping him to his feet, "You can have my bed, darling, I can't have the ill on the sofa; you must be kept comfortable, and I promise my bed to be the epitome of luxury."

"Ok," Jon said again, all too happy to lay in comfort after the day he'd had.

"This way, my love." The short man said with a small smile as he took an amount of Jon's weight, helping him hobble to the bedroom, knowing he'd be happy to sleep.


End file.
